A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool for use in a fishing reel for winding a fishing line which provides an arrangement for a spool required to retain an initial portion of a fishing line thereon.
B) Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known that before the initial winding of a fishing line onto a spool, an end of the fishing line is connected to a pin or a through hole formed in a winding barrel portion of the spool.
However, in the spool of the pin type as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-41164 of Showa, the fishing line can be hitched below the pin and thus the portion of the fishing line below the pine can be used wastefully. Also, there requires labor for drilling a hole and plating a pin, which results in the increased costs. Further, the pin may be deformed due to an external force and the like.
On the other hand, in the spool of the through hole type as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-173067 of Showa, since it is necessary to drill a hole in a spool shaft together with a barrel portion of the spool, there requires labor for such operation, which results in the increased costs. Also, the existence of the through hole can lower the strengths of the spool shaft and spool.